Devilios Zon Exciet
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: A lot of random stories about a DemiDevil with no real purpose or connection. Sonic and OC in this one. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, as well as Sexual Content. My first comedy adventure, so be nice. Chap 12 finally up
1. The DemiDevil named Sonic

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 1: The Demi-Devil named Sonic**

The story starts in a realm of elements, known solely as the Element Grave. Within this realm lived beings with no apparent special, spiritual or out-of-the-ordinary powers called Normalia and beings with such abilities known as Inherancients. Inherancients(combining "inherit" and "ancient" meaning, beings that inherit ancient powers) were divided into sub-species called Mystic, Mortal and Devil classifications. Mystics were magic-imbued beings that could avoid death, Mortals had special powers like great strength or some shit like that and could die, but our story here revolves around the Devil beings. They were, of course, the blackwinged creatures of evil and all that. These were slightly different, however, since their setting wasn't entirely evil. The Devils had the out-of-the-ordinary powers, like bending reality and controlling minds and all the weird stuff.

Devils were separated into three classes, Supreme Devils, Devils and Demi-Devils. Supreme Devils were the ones with the greatest power and created the Demi-Devils from their own flesh, wearing smokey robes and red split masks. Devils were your run-of-the-mill blackwinged beings with dark powers and all that. The Demi-Devils were the low class, yet still possessed hidden and dormant power. They were trained with Supreme Devils and were treated as their own flesh and blood. Some Demi-Devils looked like your traditional devil, others looked like deformed humans with enlarged limbs or other things. The special Demi-Devils were what we come to now, the ones that looked like SEGA characters.

The first of these is RaZeke Eightwings, a sky-blue hedgehog with a large hook-like bang over his right eye and a long mane going down his back. His eyes were sword-like and he had around his body a large white cloak. He wore no gloves or shoes, but possessed the greatest power among Devils, effectively making him a Supreme Devil. He created most of the Devils, but payed most attention to his most recent eleven year old devil, Sonic Blackwing. A cobalt hedgehog with emerald eyes, white gloves and red sneakers. On his legs were green leggings and red arm pieces with gold rings near his shoulders. Coming from his back was a pair of long black wings and smaller wings were on his forehead, along with a tiny red gem. At the tip of his tail was a spike and on his chest was a swmbol that looked like a bat. RaZeke knew Sonic was special and was ready to teach him how to wield the elements, though he also wanted him to have a normal Devil existance.

Devilios, a capital city in Element Grave, is the underworld utopia of these demonic beings, in other words, a very beautiful Hell. Gemstone buildings, tall ancient columns, shimmering water, it was a sight to behold. Where our first random adventure begins is in a large field of Glassgrass, shiny fields of skin-shearing grass. RaZeke stood a few feet away from Sonic, smiling and watching as Sonic's hands were covered in bright flames. He launched a fist forward, launching the fireball and doing the same with his other fist. He did this again, adding a sweeping air kick and somersault, creating a fiery shockwave on landing. RaZeke lightly clapped as he neared his legitimate son, considering he created Sonic. "Very, very good, Sonic. Your proficiency with the Fire element is at a great height. I am so proud." he said, giving Sonic a headrub. "Really, Master RaZeke?" he asked with childlike enthusiasm. "Of course. Now then, have you practiced the Ice element?" "Yes." "Show me what you got."

Sonic covered his hands and feet with black ice and made slow, but precise movements. He swing his hand to the side and launched icicles while slightly moving his feet, creating small ice waves around him. He lightly lifted his fingers towards his palm, causing a spike of ice to erupt from the ground. "Excellent job, Sonic. Remember, the Ice element requires slow and relaxed movement as opposed to the others." RaZeke said. "Yes, sir." Sonic said, watching the ice disappear. "Come, the others will want a status report on your progess." "Will they really care, RaZeke?" "Of course they will. Unlike others, you are the closest match to my Supreme Devil state. You are essentially my son." "Aren't we all your children, though?" "Technically speaking, but not in other aspects. In any case, you are too young to grasp the concept of birthing rights." "Is that the nice way of saying I'm stupid?" Sonic said, grinning. "Yeah." RaZeke said, lifting the blue hedgehog as he fooled with his hook bang. "Now then, let's go." "Okay, RaZeke."

Sonic stood surrounded by tall, heavily armored Devils with clown-like masks, which made them laugh and Sonic laugh. "Hmm, yes...The elements are indeed...Yes, oh yeah..." was the general speech of the group as they started scribbling on sketch pads. "All right, so what's the general thought of Sonic?" Razeke asked as they passed him sheets. Most of them showed "A+" on them, except for one, which had that and a picture of Sonic biting a woman suggestively. "Damn it, man, that's not what I wanted!" RaZeke said as the Devil responsible looked confused. "What, that's my opinion!" he said, erupting the whole room in laughter. Sonic was confused as all hell and tugged on RaZeke's cloak. "RaZeke, is that the story of the Birds and the Bees?" he asked, making everyone, including RaZeke, laugh. "Oh God, stop! You're killing us!" they all said. RaZeke stopped laughing long enough to give Sonic the knowledge that the picture dislayed no such information.

They both walked out and as they did, another of the judging Devils came up to them. "RaZeke, how is progress, in your opinion?" said the devil. "He is perfoming perfectly, despite his...well...naievity." RaZeke said, holding giggles after looking at Sonic's happy expression. "Ha ha...ehm. Anyway, just wanted to know." he said before he left. "Why is everyone so focused on my playtime, RaZeke?" Sonic asked. "Eh, they just want something new to play with, but that ain't gonna happen." RaZeke said. "Well, I'm done for the day. What do I do now?" Sonic asked. "Well, let's head over to the bookstore. There is something I want you to read." RaZeke said. On the way, several children devils waved to Sonic, but didn't speak. "Master RaZeke, why doesn't anyone want to speak to Sonic?" Sonic asked. "Well, there's an issue with security, so we want to make sure no one gets too close and cause damage." RaZeke said. "Like rape?" Sonic asked, recieving a brutal shaking, resulting in a very dizzy feeling. "No, silly! Who teaches you these things?!" "Y...You?" "Oh yeah."

In the bookstore, RaZeke walked up to the counter, setting the dizzy Sonic on the counter as he awaited the management. "Yes, master? What can I get for you today?" said the worker deviless. "I ordered this book on Devil Summoning for my son, I'm here to pick it up." he said, showing the lady the receipt. "Please wait a moment." she said, walking into the back room. A loud horrifying scream and several grunts, as well as fire blasting, later, she walked out with the book. "Uh...how do you get your books again?" Sonic asked. "Well...I'd rather not say. Here you are, little man." she said, passing him the book, who gave it to RaZeke. "Thank you. Let's go, Sonic." he said, putting the hedgehog on his shoulder.

They entered a large emerald-colored mansion with eight columns surrounding it. Floating above the columns were shiny gemstones with no apparent purpose. "Shiny me likey." Sonic said, looking at the stones. "Must you say that everytime we come home?" RaZeke asked, smirking. "Yup! They glitter each time I say it and give me things." Sonic said, showing RaZeke a blue ring. Sonic held it up into the air as a random text box appeared below him, stating that "Sonic recieved an Aquamarine Ring from the glittering shiny things!". "Rrriiiigggghhhtttt..." RaZeke said as they entered the door, Sonic falling down because his head hit the top of the doorway, being on RaZeke's shoulder. "Oops, you okay?" RaZeke asked. "You ask that everytime...mister fluffy..." Sonic said as he went inside all wobbly, causing a sweatdrop to appear behind RaZeke's head. "Yyyeeeaaahhh..." he said as he walked in.

"Okay, so I need to attend my arcana-web surfing, so I'll be leaving you here by yourself again. Will you be cool?" RaZeke asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Sonic said, shooting a bird outside with an eye-beam. "All righty then...Also, check out that book and try the summoning that I bookmarked, all right?" "Yes, sir. Have a good time." "No problem...and don't destroy the house in any way, shape or form." he said, walking out and leaving Sonic sitting in the center. "sigh...I burn the kitchen a little and you just won't let it go..." Sonic thought as he created a multi-colored pentagram using sidewalk chalk. "It should be noted that we aren't suggesting that you write on your parent's carpet with sidewalk chalk. I guarantee that if you've never been beaten before, you will if you do this." Sonic said, finishing the pentagram and slicing his arm slightly, coating a slightly wet cloth with his blood. Five minutes later, the whole symbol was glowing red after he finished rubbing the cloth. "Uhh, RaZeke, I'm using the living room." Sonic said over the phone. "Oh lord, you're doing it on the carpet?" he asked, not realizing how wrong that sounded. "Yes, I've drawn the symbol and am now getting ready to do the incantation." "Very well then, carry on. Remind me to woop yo' ass good when I get home, all right?" "All right." Sonic said as he hang up the phone and grabbed the book.

"Devil forces beyond comprehension, beyond my thoughts on this incantation, with bloody mustaches blowing in the wind and true terror of Telltubbies within. Let the devil residing below rise up now and stand to show, lovely or scary it matters not at all, for to it I may never forget to call? What the fuck...?...anyway...Rise forth now, netherworldly being!" Sonic said, closing the book and promising himself to research the originator of that ridiculous incantation. The circle started glowing and a being was coming out. Sonic was surprised that it really worked and will also be impressed with the results...in the next chapter.

-Crazy, right? Tell me what you think of this one. Suggestions are taken and all that jazz.


	2. The Hot Summoned Devil with No Name

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 2: The Hot Summoned Devil with No Name**

Sonic's mansion windows glowed with intense red light as his summoning attempt seemed to work. When the light faded, nothing was in front of Sonic, which did disappoint him. "Well, that's what I get for looking in a book that appeared by truly questionable means..." Sonic said, still trying to figure out where the damn book came from in the first place. He closed it and left it in the center of the room as he got and walked towards the kitchen to "accidently" set it ablaze again. Something blocked his path as he walked into something soft. He backed up and saw exactly what stood before him, speechless.

It was an aqua-green colored female hedgehog with same colored hair above her eyes and spiking upwards behind her guilded horns. It also went down the side of her face and on her forehead was a small red gem. Her quills looked like Shadow's, with one set upwards, the others downward. At the tips, they curved up or outwards and had smaller yellow strips along the quills themselves. Her outfit was very open, wearing a light-pink sleeveless top with red triangles at the tips of her breasts and a purple attachment inbetween them holding the top, a green gem in the center of the attachment. On her shoulders were purple rings connected to the top with gold buttons on it and on her arms were long, purple sleeves with a gold ring at the top of the sleeve. The top ended slightly after her breasts, so it was pretty small. On her belly were small symbols with a sun-like symbol just below her belly button. She wore large high-heeled purple boots with yellow edges near her knees and a thin strap around her thighs, covering her special spot. Slightly above her behind was where her long purple, pointed tail extended, swishing back and forth as her red eyes fixated on Sonic.

"yawn...Hello there, little guy. Did you summon me?" she asked, Sonic simply looking at her. His face was as red as a tomato with his mouth agape. "...Umm...yes, it was me...My name is Sonic...Sonic Blackwing." he said, stuttering as she walked up to him. She was about an inch away from him when she stopped and stared at him. To her, Sonic was the most adorable sight in her reach. His blushing expression, his glimmering emerald eyes, it melted her heart. "Oh my God, you are simply adorable!" she said, reaching and grabbing him. She rubbed his face against her own, making the hedgehog blush even more. "Umm...do you have a name, Miss demon?" Sonic asked as she held him from under his arms. Sonic was roughly 4 feet and she was a foot higher. "Hmm...nope!" she said, smiling. "Ookkaayy..." he thought as he looked at her chest. Just above her breasts was the same symbol he had on his chest. "Are you sure?" "I suppose you didn't read the whole book? The reason is in there." "No one ever reads the whole book, miss." "Then it was in there. Anyway, you can give me a name that only you can use. I do have a name, but it is against my contract to tell you! Hee hee!" "Ah..."

Meanwhile, RaZeke is busy struggling with a frozen computer. "Fucking Wormhole 2000! Fix it!" he yelled to a Devil tinkering with it. "I'm sorry, sir, I cannot fix..." he said before his head suddenly exploded. "Yeah, whatever...You, upgrade this computer to Wormhole XP." RaZeke said to a new computer Devil, who did exactly that. "Excellent job. Also, you didn't see what just happened." he said, passing the poor sap a suitcase. Inside it, a large green creature roared and scared the Devil shitless. "Heh heh, I love that joke." RaZeke said, walking out and heading back to the mansion. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed the house number. "Let's see how he made out." he thought as he listened to the tone.

Sonic jumped out of the Summoned Devil's arms and walked over to the phone. "I need to get the phone, miss Devil." he said as she stood, waving. "Hello?" he asked. "Sonic, how did you make out?" RaZeke asked. "Umm, fine. The mysterious book worked and a Devil came out of the circle." "A Devil, huh? I'll be there shortly, okay?" "Oh, uhh...okay." Sonic said as he hang up the phone. "Well, how old are you, Sonic? No, wait, I can guess...eleven?" the Devil asked. "Whoa, that's freaky. How did you do that?!" Sonic asked, truly surprised. "Just a guess. Wanna guess how old I am?" she said, her face close to his. "If I guess wrong, will you unceremoniously beat the crap out of me?" Sonic asked. "Maybe...maybe not." she said, fidding with his cheeks. "Umm...16?" he guessed, turns out he was right. "Not bad, but I'm still gonna hit you." she said playfully, laying on her back and holding Sonic in the air. "Yeeaaahhh...this truly awkward..." Sonic thought. Her crimson eyes shone against his own, somewhat winning him over as her face came close. Then the door opened and RaZeke looked inside. Sonic and RaZeke had a sweatdrop behind themselves. "Rrriiigghhtt...I won't ask." RaZeke said. "Thank you for that." Sonic said, watching RaZeke walk upstairs.

The next day, RaZeke returned Sonic to the field where they trained. He stood back as Sonic caused Lightning to cover his hands and feet. When he launched the bolt, it flew back at him like a boomerang and knocked him on his back. RaZeke walked over as Sonic slowly got up, smoking all over his body. "I...I failed to control the Lightning element." Sonic said. "It's no big deal. I can only remember how many times I hit myself. Can you stand?" he asked Sonic. "I think so." Sonic said, but was caught off-guard by RaZeke shouting. "NOW YOU LISTEN UP, SOLDIER!! YOU WILL STUDY THE ELEMENT BETTER AND SUCCEED!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" he yelled. "SIR, YESSIR!!" Sonic said, saluting as he stood there. Suddenly, RaZeke was wearing a Sergeant uniform and Sonic wore a Soldier uniform. "You cannot afford to be taken down due to low study habits! You will learn the elements by ANY MEANS NECESSARY! Do you hear me!?" "SIR, YESSIR!" "You cannot afford to forget your greatness, Sonic! As my son, you possess great power! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" "SIR, YESSIR!" "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" "SIR, NO SIR!" "I SEE! WELL, LETS TRY AGAIN!" "SIR, YESSIR!" RaZeke had a sweatdrop on the side of his head and watched Sonic hit himself again. "Oh lord, help him..." he thought.

A few tries later and Sonic finally matched his movements with the lightning, able to catch the flinging bolt and swing it about fluidly. "I knew you could do it! DID YOU, SOLDIER!?" RaZeke shouted. "SIR, YESSIR!" Sonic responed. "WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING?!" "I DONT KNOW, SIR!" "WELL, LETS HEAD HOME NOW!" "SIR, YES MA'AM!" "I'M A MAN!!" Sonic fell back after hearing that from RaZeke, though he knew it was true. "All right then, our training is done since you learned how to do the Lightning element." RaZeke said. "Okay then...what do I do now...huh?" Sonic asked and turned around to see the Summoned Devil standing. "Please watch Sonic for me while I go take care of things?" RaZeke asked her. "No problem at all. We're gonna have a good time!" she said, holding the hedgehog. "Thank you. Well, I must be off. Have fun, Sonic." RaZeke said. Sonic took one look at the Devil's eyes and had a clue what was in store for him...in the next chapter.

-Another chapter up for you to enjoy or not. You tell me!


	3. So He Named Her Violetwing

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 3: So He Named Her Violetwing**

So both Sonic and the Summoned Devil walked back to Sonic's house. He opened the door but forgot to get the mail near the door. She turned around and noticed it herself. "You forgot your mail." she said. "Huh? Oh, how did that happen? Ah well, I'll get it." Sonic said. "No, that's okay. I can get it for you." she said, bending over and grabbing it. Sonic averted his eyes a second or so after she did so, so he got a glimpse of her buttocks. "Umm, thank you for that, but I really could've..." he said, but noticed she was dead in front of him. "It's no problem at all." she said, smiling. Sonic returned the smile and looked at the junk mail. "Junk, junk, credit card offer, may have won a million dollars, government disease conspiracy, nothing all that interesting." Sonic said, setting all the mail on the table. "So, you said that I have to give you a name?" he asked. "That is correct." she said, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Hmm...I know. Your boots are violet-colored so...how does Violetwing sound?" "That sounds just fine to me, Sonic." she said, signaling him to come closer.

"Okay...the readers may be a little weirded-out by you, Violetwing." Sonic said, sitting on her lap. "Well, I am a Devil after all, what other way could they be?" Violetwing asked. "Hmm...maybe the fact that you're a scantly-clad Devil messing around with a Demi-Devil?" "Your point is...?" Sonic looked in your immediate direction. "You, out there reading this, probably knew this but...Devils typically don't care about child molesting or whatever you want to call it." he said, before turing back around. "Isn't typical that you ignore any cameras within your home?" she asked. "There are cameras here?!" he yelled, turning around and spotting the cameradevil. He then reached under the cushion of the couch and pulled out a Nerf dart blaster with a sniping scope on top. The foam darts were supercharged with electricity so that a single touch could kill anyone. Suddenly, a group of Devils wearing clown outfits charged through the door, bearing squirt flowers that shot BBs.

"Die!" Sonic yelled, diving forward and shooting like mad. The clowns did the same and in the resulting firefight, the cameradevil was hit with 40 BBs and 15 stun darts. Even after he was down for the count, Sonic kept shooting the clowns because they were laughing evilly. He passed Violetwing a shotgun and the clowns were advancing. "Shit, they're so...funny!" he said as he shot them. "I didn't think they'd come in to shoot us!" Violetwing said. "Of course they came in to shoot us, they hate people who fear clowns!" "But I don't fear clowns!" "They don't know that!!" Sonic said, picking off another before he jumped forward. In slow-mo, he shot five clowns and flipped back behind the couch. Violetwing ditched the weapon and ran up to the clowns, kick the shit out off them while flipping around to dodge the BBs. In one fluid motion, she and Sonic ran towards each other and locked a single leg each together while spinning. The resulting spin kicked and broke the necks of all the remaining clowns.

The entire living room was a mess until the house started shaking. The inside sucked within and shook violently until it pushed out. All the BBs were out of the wall, the smears from rogue pies were washed, the windows mysteriously were fixed and the whole mansion looked like the shootout didn't happen. Both Sonic and Violetwing had sweatdrops and line-dot eyes that anime characters typically show when a "rrriiiigggghhhhttt..." moment occurs. Suddenly the door is knocked upon and their attention is alerted. "Does your house always do that, with the shaking and the imploding?" Violetwing asked. "Well, only when the neighbors leave food on the doorstep. Anyway, do you have five bucks?" he said. "Is there some charity outside the door you want to hurt the feelings of?" "Naw, I think it's the Pizza guy I called during the chapter break where something goes on that the readers don't know of." "Well, they know about it now..." "Rrrriiiiggghhhttt..." Sonic said as he opened the door. Outside was a devil wearing no shirt but polka dot boxers covering long pink pants and on his head was a big pink bow.

"Here's your sausage pizza, babe." he said as Sonic handed him the money and slammed the door in the pizza guy's face. "He was a strange one." Sonic said. "Yes, a very weird one, indeed..." Violetwing said, carrying the pizza. Suddenly, a devil popped out of the floor and shouted really loudly, "He's was a weirdo, I tell you! A gay ass weirdo!!" before disappearing. "We here on this show do not have hatred for the gay." Sonic said, opening the box and looking at a pizza with a timer on it. It took a second for it to sink in, but he soon threw it in a trash can and sat on it. A second later, he went crashing through the roof, looking over into a large lake and watching a large ship sinking with people screaming. "Jeez, stop screaming! Some people are trying to sleep!" he yelled as the ship disappeared under the water. "That's better. Some people can be so inconsiderate of other's lives." he said as he landed back into the mansion.

The next day, while Sonic was practicing with the Thorny element, a devil was speaking with RaZeke. "So, how is progress going with Sonic?" he asked. "Like the flowing river, grasshopper..." RaZeke said, drinking some tea. "Okay...how long until he masters all the elements?" "Ahh...these things take time, my foolish comrade. Trust in that he will have mastered them all in due time." "I just believe that progress is a little low..." the Devil said. "Now RaMonown, you know my method of training has always been the most effective. Do you doubt me?" "Of...of course not, sir! I was just thinking..." "What, you believe that you could teach him faster? Well, I'd like you to prove that." RaZeke said, looking at Sonic, surrounded by his vines of thorny death. "Ouch! I cut my leg! Damn it, that hurt! Agrh!" Sonic said, rubbing his finger across the cut, which was about the size of your typical papercut. "Oh dear, let me see it...really, Sonic? My mother got worse wounds that this when I was born. Lick it up and get back to it, okay?" RaZeke said. "Okay...and eww." Sonic responded after having got a visual playback of that comment.

"Anyway, if you believe that Sonic will benefit more from your training exercises, then by all means. You have a week." RaZeke said. "As in a week to teach him what?" RaMonown asked. "The Earth element. A week, okay? Sonic, come over here!" RaZeke said, Sonic floating over to him. "Yes?" "Devil RaMonown here will teach you the Earth element, okay? Not me." Sonic was silent for a time, making RaZeke smile. "Well, I'll be off. Is Violetwing coming to get you?" he asked him. Before he got an answer, she appeared from above, landing softly behind Sonic. "Yes, I'm here to come pick him up." she said. "Cool, you two head back to the mansion." Violetwing lifted the now tired Sonic and flew back by sprouting huge demonic wings. "Remember, a week before my judgment is passed. Think you can handle Sonic? He can be a little uncooperative to strangers." RaZeke said. "You'll barely recognize him when our session is completed." RaMonown said. RaZeke pulled out his eight wings and flew off, leaving RaMonown to stand by himself. "What have I gotten myself into...?" he thought as he flew off. Who knows how Sonic's new training teacher will do...until the next chapter.

- Just for the record, the chapters aren't supposed to be long, just so you know. Tell me how I'm doing so far!


	4. Then Came A Harsher Trainer

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 4: Then Came A Harsher Trainer**

Violetwing opened the mansion door and walked upstairs to the bedroom, carrying the tired Sonic. She set him down and almost immediately, he woke up. "Jeez, my head hurts. We're back at the house?" he asked her. "Yes, you worked your blue ass off apparently and ran out of energy. How are you feeling now?" she asked, smiling at him. He returned the smile and said, "I'm okay. I guess I did go overboard on the exercises. Learning the elements isn't very easy..." "I can understand that." "Have you ever had a difficult time doing anything, Violetwing?" "When you've dealt with horny Devils, you know my hardships. They were all so pathetic..." "Not too sure you should be telling me about those things..." "Yeah, you're probably right. Well, time to sleep. You have one hell of a day tomorrow." "Oh, okay then."

Violetwing picked him up and laid his head on her breasts as he slipped into sleep. She held him as she fell asleep herself, the moon piercing the window. Outside in the front yard, random skeletons started rising and dancing to DDR music blasting from a Devil's crashed car. Apparently, the Devil crashed into his own house after a night of drunk driving. Somehow, he survived until the cops marched forward and beat his ass. The morning after was the first day of the Earth element training with RaMonown for Sonic, who walked in rather confident. Took only ten minutes to tire himself, to RaMonown's disappointment. "Come on, Sonic! We've only been training you for a few minutes! Get back up!" he yelled, causing the Demi-Devil to rise. "Yes, sir..." he said with little enthusiam. For the next few hours, he ended up slamming rocks into himself, missing a few targets or simply screwing up.

At the end of the day, no much progress was made. Sonic was down for the count and he'd only grasped about five minutes worth of knowledge. RaMonown knew he was screwed and in deep trouble. "Blast, at this rate...it will be proven that I suck at training Sonic...what to do...huh?" he thought as he looked up and saw Violetwing approaching the downed hedgehog. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" she asked Sonic. He was more so knocked out, asleep as it were. "Jeez, must've been a hard day." "More so for I than him." RaMonown said. "What do you mean?" "We made little progress. He had too many setbacks and failures, which lost us a lot of time. I may not be able to do this..." As he finished talking, he noticed that they were already gone. He took the moment to stand on the hill, letting the wind pass him as he stared into the sky. "I'm screwed over..." he thought.

Back at the mansion, RaZeke had just arrived. "So, let's see how he did." he said as he placed a hand on Sonic's chest. This caused the bat symbol to glow until a bright sphere exited his body. "Hmm...not good at all. What happened?" he thought as he scaned the Element sphere. "It is apparent that Sonic didn't grasp much from this lesson, meaning I could be right. He's got six more days of this and if I'm not careful, he could be in for trouble by the halfway mark." he thought as he put Sonic's sphere back inside of him. The blue hedgehog woke up, but was still dreary. "I see you have woken up." RaZeke said. "Yeah, but I hate that guy! He's mean..." Sonic said, rubbing his legs. "He's a tough one, but do me a favor and survive him for a little while." "If you say so...I'm heading upstairs." Sonic said, walking up to his room. Later that evening, he woke up from a nightmare in which rocks pelted his head repeatedly. When he opened his eyes, he saw two crimson-glowing eyes.

"Are you all right? I heard you moaning." Violetwing asked, the source of the red eyes Sonic saw. "Bad dream about rocks...yeah, evil rocks." he said. "Did your rocks get hurt?" "Let me see...nope, they're fine." Sonic said. "Well, now that you're awake..." she said, smiling at him. Sonic had a pretty good idea what was coming, but still really didn't grasp the subject too well. "Umm...well..." he said, stammering a bit as she held his face to her chest. Earlier in the evening, Violetwing and RaZeke had a conversation. "What exactly are you getting at?" he asked her. "Well, I'm not too sure. I just have particular feelings for Sonic...do you find it strange?" she asked. "You are much different than most summoned devils. You possess the ability to gain emotional attraction for others. It amazes me." "But I'm not too sure what to do..." "Well, he's eleven...so it's his time of the Demi-Devil life. I did it myself at age ten, actually. Don't be merciful or slow, okay?" RaZeke said. "You really want me to do that?" Violetwing asked, smiling. "Of course. I've never seen him so happy since he summoned you. He'll love it."

Back to the present, with Sonic getting some things off his chest. "Let's see, weird alien, chocolate stain...okay, everything outside is off my chest. Now for the inside. Uhh...Violetwing?" he started. "Hmm? Yes, Sonic?" she said, sitting before him. "I just wanted you to know that..." "Yes?" "That I'm glad that I summoned you. Life just seems better when you're around me." he said. "Oh, you...you're not just saying because I'm gonna do something to you?" she said, her face quite red. "Naw, I'm being serious, this time at least. I've never felt this feeling before. A lot of controversy may be implimented at this story for this but...I can't lie to myself. Hmm, laying it on a bit thick, aren't we Mr. Writer?" Sonic said, up at the ceiling. Suddenly, my face appears. "Yeah, but you're doing great." I tell him before disappear in a swirling motion. "Wow, most characters don't have that strong of a connection to their writers. Ah well, back to business." Sonic said.

"Sweet talker, I'll give you that. Actually, I did speak to RaZeke about this. He's seemed, oh what's the word...?" she said. "Eccentric?" he said. "Yup. That's about the size of it." she said, laying Sonic on his back. "Huh? What are you...?" he asked as she spread his legs. "Well, if I told you, that would ruin it, not wouldn't it?" she said with a confident smile. "Man, is it that time of the year already?" Sonic thought. "Probably not, but it's your time." she said, obviously heard what he was thinking. "Really, I never noticed. How can you tell?" he asked. Suddenly, some people were bowing before the moon outside, which looked like a round picture frame showing a young child and a timer. "Ahh, that's how." Sonic said after looking out the window. "Well, here we go..." she said...but you have to wait until the next chapter.

-Yeah, I know what you're gonna say. I know what you're thinking, so don't sweat it.


	5. Followed By Hot Hedgehog Lovin'

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 5: Followed By Hot Hedgehog Lovin'**

Violetwing looked at Sonic intently before asking him a strange question. "Sonic, mind if I ask you something personal?" she asked. "What is it?" he asked. "Have you done it before?" "What? Done what?" Violetwing looked at him with pity, in regards to his naievity. "You'll find out. Let's see..." she said, bending towards his face. "Not sure what you mean, but...huh?" he said, suddenly blushing as he felt something. Violetwing was slowly rubbing his lower region, inciting a strange feeling in him. She found the hole where his horn would come from. Yeah, devils of both sexes had them and Violetwing discovered Sonic's. "You're a sensitive one, aren't you?" she asked quietly. "Uhh...not sure what...you mean..." he said, gasping as Violetwing stopped. She stood before him calmly as Sonic rose up. "Now it's your turn to touch me." she said, lightly taking off things until only her gloves remained.

"T..t..touch you...?" Sonic asked, thinking for a second to what his father once told him that perhaps he shouldn't have. "Sonic, there will come a time when you will become emotionally involved in a woman. For me, it was two years before your age, which is about nine. Anyway, when that time comes, simply be calm, collected and sensitive. Don't rush at things, let it all flow." he told a naive Sonic. "Not too sure what you're talking about, dad." he said. "In some time, you will, my son. The feelings and the actions you make will be based in your emotions. Do not think so much, simply let your body do what it desires." RaZeke said. With that memory finished, Sonic simply did what he was told, let his body do what it desired. At that point, his emerald eyes changed to a crimson color that matched Violetwing's, his facial expression now more relaxed.

"Umm...okay, then. I'm not too sure what to do, though..." he said. "Just do what comes naturally to you." she said, watching as he came close to her. He stopped at about two inches of her and stretched out his left arm towards her chest. Upon reaching her left breast, his face went red quickly. "It's...it's really soft..." Sonic said as he lightly felt her breast. On the one hand, he felt shame for touching her in such a way while on the other hand, it was a feeling he hadn't felt before. Violetwing, however, simply enjoyed the feeling he gave her, a feeling of lust for him to go on. The softness of his hand was a relaxing feeling for her, exciting her and causing her face to go red as well, if only slightly. "You really think so...?" she asked, gasping slightly as his other hand covered her other breast.

Sonic had no clue what he was feeling or if these feelings were right, so he stopped. "Done already?" she asked him as he stepped back, unclear as to his nervousness. "Umm, well, I don't know what I did..." he answered. "That's okay. You'll know what to do next. Well, shall we?" "Yes, ma'am." he said. Meanwhile, outside in a distant area of the city, devils wearing black outfits were dashing away from a large storage building. Over their shoulders were large bags filled with something sweet. As they climbed into a getaway truck, the scent of their plunder filled the truck. "Ahh...chocolate. Simply invigorating..." they thought as they drove away. Back in the building, a guard came back from a break and entered the building. All anyone heard outside was the shouting of the guard saying, "NNOOOOOOO!!!!"

RaZeke dashed over to the Chocolate Storage when he heard the scream. He, too, screamed at the sight of an empty storage room. "What heathens would steal the life force of us all? Sonic is not going to take this very well when he finds out the chocolate is gone..." RaZeke thought as he looked to see if any chocolate was overlooked. None was left and RaZeke's stomach was growling. "We'll all starve!" said a Devil searching devilishly, pardon the term. "Start searching the city for the thieves. Let's pray that they had personal hygiene in mind when they stole this shit." RaZeke said, running out to find the thieves before Sonic notices the loss of chocolate. "For those who think that chocolate isn't a big deal for Sonic, let me take you back to our Choco-Shortage mishap." he said to the readers...

The Choco-Shortage...

Roughly two years before this time, the city Devilios suffered from a shortage of chocolate. When Sonic found out...well, let's just say the town was turned upside-down. His rampant shouting, screeching, whining and general immature behavior became the biggest pain in the ass that the Devils encountered. Windows shattered, fire rained down from the sky, the ground split open and total pandemonium occured. Fortunately, the chocolate was replenished in short order and Sonic calmed down. Took about four months for the city and the citizens to recover from his tantrum. It became law that the chocolate be protected and replenished whenever the need arised, to ensure that another disaster like that doesn't occur. Too bad now...

Present...

RaZeke shook his head at the thought, shuddering to think that something like that could occur again if Sonic found out. Black helicopters, armored vehicles, motorcycles and all means of searching was implimented in order to seek out the thieves. What they found was a group of chocolate-covered fat-bellied gluttons aching from tooth pains. When RaZeke saw the mess, he knew the worst had come. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed, terrified as to what will happen as his devil assistants tried to pull their tyrant leader together. "Get a hold of yourself, man! It's just chocolate!" said one devil, who shook him. "Just chocolate...? Just CHOCOLATE!? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT WILL OCCUR IF MY SON FINDS OUT THE CHOCOLATE IS GONE!?" RaZeke yelled, predicting a good couple of months without sleep, just like when Sonic was born. "Sir, we can make more chocolate! We'll get started as soon as we can!" they all agreed, calming RaZeke down. "...very well...make haste! Or we'll all be in for it." he said, making everyone get running.

Back to the wrong romance, Sonic sat and looked curiously and unknowing at Violetwing, who looked at him. In her thoughts were all the things she could do that he may never get over, regardless as to how much child therapy he got. As she looked over his body, her hunger for him grew to the point of malicious intent and Sonic...well, as if seeing a nude woman wasn't enough, he was into something that God knows he wasn't learned in that well. You'd think the Devils would have some kind of meeting or lesson to teach kids about sex, but no. Devils live by experience alone, meaning they don't learn unless they do something. Not exactly a responsible choice, but that's the Devil way of life. She turned around until her back faced him. "Hey, have you seen this before, sweetie?" she asked sweetly, showing him her secret spot and hole.

Sonic was speechless, as you might imagine, for two reasons. One, it was indeed a sight that he, personally, never seen before and two, it created a feeling within him that he never felt before, aside from the time he went to a Chocolate Eat Up competition. It was a feeling of bliss that he couldn't explain, yet at the same time, he didn't deny that he felt it. "Umm...no..." he said honestly. "You can use it then, if you'd like." she said, smiling at him. "Use it?...You don't mean...You sure?" he said, gaining a better understanding as to what was going on. "Of course. Usually I get involved with double-enhanced Devils so I use both holes, but since you don't have two, it's okay. Lay back now." she said, her hands on his shoulders as she lowered him on his back.

"What do you plan on...?" he was interrupted by her finger on his lips. "Shhh..." she said, her face moving towards his own. Her tongue pushed through his lips as she held his head still, Sonic's eyes wide open. Hell, he never got kissed by anyone, especially a grown woman Summoned Devil. Unfortunately, he was relatively without say in the matter, not that he had much to say except to thank the God of Summoned Devils for blessing him with such a devil. The softness of her skin was a feeling he never thought he'd feel and as she released his lips, she looked at him hungrily. She eased him back down and moved back a little. "This may hurt a little..." she told Sonic, who looked at her confused. As his horned pierced her anus, she gasped loudly, but Sonic's eyes shot wide in pain. His whole body seemed paralyzed because as he tried to move his arms to get Violetwing off of him, he found that he couldn't move them at all. No part of his body responded to his thoughts, bringing the word "shit" to mind.

As she started moving fast, she held Sonic's arms as she pushed herself, Sonic lightly screeching with each meeting of her body to his. Violetwing released his arms and sat up, continuing to move up and down. "Violetwing! AAAHHHHH!!!" he screamed, the pain something he never felt, while at the same time rose a feeling of a relaxed state. She stopped and pulled his face to her chest, laying on his body and gasping while moving. "It's okay...! You're doing fine...!" she told him as she sat herself while holding Sonic. He pulled out of her anus, but she pushed him into her other hole, holding and pushing him rapidly. "AARRRGGGHHHHH!!!" Sonic shouted, grabbing hold of her body as she held him tightly. Violetwing buried his face into her chest as she screamed excitedly, "You're doing so well, Sonic...!! Almost there!!". That's when everything stopped. She stopped moving, he stopped screaming, the moment ended. Silence was all around as Violetwing lowered Sonic down, who stared at her with blank eyes and a happy expression. She had the same expression and felt something else. "Ahh...I see...so you are..." she said, eyes locked on his own, amazed at his stamina. That's when his stomach growled and Sonic slowly rose up. "Chocolate..." he said, like a zombie, looking over to the kitchen...next chapter.

-Sorry, I had to do it. At least think of it this way, it's the only one in the story. Okay!? --


	6. Afterwards Looking For Chocolate

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 6: Afterwards Looking For Chocolate**

Sonic looked through the cabinets, fridge and under the table, anywhere that could conceal his beloved chocolate, but with little luck. Violetwing walked in, dressed now, and held him in her arms when he walked up to her. "What are you looking for?" she asked him as he held on to her. "Chocolate..." he said zombie-like again, his eyes maintaining the crimson shade. "Hold on, I'll call your dad so he can tell me where it is." she said, walking over to his cell-phone. As it rang, RaZeke picked it up quickly. "Hello? Oh, Violetwing. What's the matt...oh no. Umm...well...tell him I'll bring some back shortly...there's a little situation that I need to take care of first. Okay, thank you." he said, hanging up and watching his minions pick at the Chocolate Walls of Fudge within a cave. They struck the wall heavily, gathering the goods and pushing it out.

Meanwhile, Sonic looked behind paintings, couches and other places for his snack, coming up with roughly nothing. "Chocolate?" he asked, looking around before going back to Violetwing. "Looks like you'll have to wait for it, Sonic." she said, walking outside and seeing some zombies marching towards the outskirts of town. "Chocolate...chocolate...chocolate..." they groaned as they walked. "Choco-zombies?" Violetwing asked, the zombies continuing to walk, even as Violetwing pulled out a flashlight. They melted in the light slowly until their legs were completely gone, now dragging themselves. "Oh, this is too amusing." she thought as she watched them go, some swearing in-between groans. "yawn...Man, this is boring now." Sonic said, smelling nothing but undead chocolate. "Even I'm not that desperate to each ancient chocolate." he thought as he stopped smelling.

RaZeke and his crew still picked at the wall, and by that I mean, he watched them go. After an hour or so, they got all the chocolate they needed to fill up the storage. After doing so, RaZeke took some and flew back to the mansion, which was covered in large rocks. He broke the rocks and entered, watching Sonic pulling up rocks with ease, fully enraged. Violetwing descended upon RaZeke and stood next to him. "He's been like this for the past hour." she said. "Ah. Sonic, look what I got." RaZeke said, watching as Sonic turned his head completely like an owl with puppy dog eyes. He levitated about two inches off the ground and floated over to RaZeke, who held the chocolate bar in front of him. "Who's been a good potentially threatening Devil? Oh, yes you were, yes." he said in a strange voice while waving the candy. Sonic's eyes watched the bar intently. "Who's been a good boy?" RaZeke asked again. "I've...I've been a good boy." Sonic said with defeat. He got the candy, but lost some dignity.

The next day was another day of training for Sonic, who proved to be no better with RaMonown. He slapped his head as Sonic came down from a rock smacking him into the air. RaZeke simply stood awe-struck and with a little shame at what he saw. Sonic was being absolutely defiant, which was a trait that RaZeke was known for. He walked up to the hedgehog and helped him up. "Excuse me a second, Sonic." RaZeke said, walking over to RaMonown. "What is going on here? Was it not you that said that you could take care of Sonic's powers with the Earth?" he said somewhat angrily, somewhat smug. "Well, is it my fault he has not the patience or skill required to...?!" RaMonown stopped as the fist of the Supreme Devil met his neck. A loud crack sounded off as the devil fell to the ground dead. "Sonic. Time to get to work." RaZeke said, taking off his cloak and exposing his bare chest to Sonic.

Underneath the cloak was a pair of spike-covered red pants with red spiky boots. Sonic knew to fear his father when he had his cloak off. It seemed to be used to maintain the cool atmosphere that he put out most often. Without that cloak, RaZeke is dangerous to upset and quite serious. Sonic stood at his side and recieved a fear-inducing look of impatience as he made a combatative stance. Over the next six hours, Sonic and RaZeke smacked around rocks, levitated them, created Thirteenth-Century art with them, all that stuff. Sonic did it absolutely perfectly alongside RaZeke, who couldn't be prouder. "Well, I guess I've proved my point. You've only the Steel element to cover...which is the hardest and most frustrating." RaZeke said. "How bad could it be?" Sonic asked. All RaZeke did was pass him a block of titanium. "Here, break this." he said, sitting down and watching Sonic try to rip it. Nothing occured and Sonic was getting frustrated after just twenty minutes. RaZeke watched with amusement as Sonic threw that block down roughly fifteen times. No dents occured and by the time he was done, he held himself up with his arms with an angered look.

"I failed to break it..." Sonic said. "No, Sonic. You didn't fail. Not even I can rip it in half." RaZeke said, struggling to rip it up, but failed. "Then...then...why?" Sonic asked. "Well, it's a relatively stupid test, but there is a way to do it. Just not ripping it in half." RaZeke said, walking off. Sonic sat in that field for a good while, looking at the titanium steel brick. He looked at it for a couple of hours and suddenly came across an idea, signified by a big grin. The next day, he sat before a large group of Devils holding clipboards. "So, he believes that he came across the solution to the puzzle?" asked one devil. "Indeed. I am unsure what his method is, though." RaZeke said, interested. All was quiet as Sonic sat there, holding the block and placing it down. In what seemed like a split-second, Sonic touched three points and suddenly the whole block split in half. Heavy "awes" and "oohs" were around as "A+" sheets flooded the hedgehog.

"How in the hell did you...?" RaZeke said, holding Sonic high before the Devils. "Behold, the only devil to ever solve the puzzle! My son, Sonic the Hedgehog!" RaZeke said proudly, with tears streaming his eyes. Cheers abouded as Sonic was blessed, praised and all that good stuff. "Now let's see what you can do." RaZeke said, putting Sonic down and bringing out steel pieces. Sonic used his power to covert the steel pieces into blades of small and large sizes. "Jumping Jitterbugs..." RaZeke said under his breath as he saw the results. "Well, Sonic, you did really well. You've learned the elements very well. All right, meeting is now complete, bring in the Dancing Lobsters!" RaZeke said with Sonic on his shoulder, walking out as the Lobsters came in. "Aww, but I wanted to see the Lobsters..." Sonic said, pouting a bit as the dance music sounded off. "Now then, the time has come for you to earn a new power...next chapter, Sonic." he said. "Really? That'll be fun." he said.

-Who recognizes the Dancing Lobsters? Let me know!


	7. Then Staring Down The Spirit of Fire

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 7: Then Staring Down The Spirit of Fire**

The following morning, at dawn to be precise, Sonic, RaZeke and Violetwing stood in the training field. Sonic wore a long, large, black robe with the collar up and a large, wide bottom. RaZeke stood on the opposite end with his cloak open in the front, with his sights set on his son. Violetwing stood on the outer edge, watching with a nervous feeling. "Well, Sonic! Can you take a guess as to what you're here to learn today?" RaZeke asked. "Umm...I dunno. I've already learned the elements...what is it?" Sonic asked back. Suddenly, he felt very hot, as if the sun was beaming down on him directly, despite the fact that the sun was barely up. He looked over to RaZeke, shielding his eyes from a source of extremely bright light. What he saw was burned into his mind for days and nights to come.

Slightly behind RaZeke stood an extremely big, red, glowing fiery spirit. It was, in fact, the Spirit of Fire, a being with long bull-like horns, tiny white eyes and large arms and legs. It was a spirit of pure, superheated flame that struck fear into the hearts of others. "Sonic...you will soon come across a spirit such as my own. A Spirit of Fire..." he said as he formed a giant, fiery glaive in his hand. "Umm...what exactly am I here for...?!" Sonic said, dodging RaZeke's blade, but connecting with his foot going across his face. Sonic got up slowly and rubbed his cheek, looking up to the blade of RaZeke. "This is what you are here for. Use the lessons and Elements that I've taught you to defeat me." he said, striking the blade near Sonic's head, but he moved out of the way and locked RaZeke in a block of Ice. RaZeke melted the attack and rushed at Sonic. "Excellent, you are thinking on your feet! Think faster!" he said, swinging and striking at Sonic, who was stepping backwards.

He charged a bolt of Lightning and hit RaZeke hard enough to knock him off-balance. During that moment, Sonic jumped forward and shot at RaZeke with an Ice block, hitting him squarely in the face. RaZeke span around in mid-air, punching Sonic squarely in the chest and sending him flying. Afterwards, he jumped forward and kicked Sonic hard, the blue hedgehog flying into the air as RaZeke jumped up with his sword drawn. Sonic slowly turned to face RaZeke's smiling face as the Devil performed a backwards crescent kick downwards, sending the blue hedgehog towards the ground with the force of a meteor. The explosion was great and the damage reflecting the same thing was evident, yet something was up.

During the fall, Sonic enter a state of semi-consciousness with RaZeke falling at his same speed. "Sonic...Sonic...can you hear me?" he said in a lower, mystic voice. "Cut the act, Dad..." Sonic said. "Heh heh, no sense of humor. Anyway, come on now. Pull out your weapon." "Weapon...? But...but you never..." "Just because I never gave you a weapon personally doesn't mean that you never possessed a weapon. It's there, and you know it. Stop fooling around and pull it out!" RaZeke shouted, Sonic feeling relatively ashamed of himself.

Although he had no idea what he was talking about, he thought carefully. As he looked down, he noticed the ground getting closer. At this point, Sonic started looking around frantically, RaZeke looking rather confused. "Uhh...lad..." he said, pointing to Sonic's side. "Uhh, I don't see anyth..." "Just grab it, Sonic!!" RaZeke yelled, Sonic simply obeying. He felt something, despite seeing nothing, and grabbed "it". The ground was about an inch away as he pulled it out, unleashing a heavy blast of blue energy underneath himself.

RaZeke smiled at the results as the smoke cleared, Sonic slightly sitting. He rose up, wielding a giant blue glaive of the same sort as RaZeke. His robe blew in the wind as he stood up, tipping over due to one little issue...the sword was a little heavy. He managed to hold it and looked at RaZeke, whose eyes were sword-like as he laughed. "Excellent! Excellent, excellent, excellent! Now, come Sonic!!" he yelled with insanity, charging at Sonic. Sonic held the sword over his shoulder with both hands and got ready, RaZeke getting closer. Took about five seconds for the two to meet and the clash was spectacular. To Violetwing, she saw a giant crescent slash mark in the wind.

The reality it that they hit each other so many times and so hard, the area was enveloped in a shearing wind. About a few seconds later, RaZeke was seen walking towards Violetwing, holding Sonic. She stood before and looked at the two crazy hedgehogs, amuzed by RaZeke's line: "He's ready..." he said, showing her a nice big cut across his chest. Sonic didn't get out too well, with marks all over his body. "He's ready for his Spirit of Fire...for the following chapter." "The fan's didn't get their randomness." Violetwing said. "Eh, whatever. We can have a serious moment or two along the line." I said.

-Recognize the Spirit of Fire? If not, here's a hint: UNITY!

Random Occurrance

Outside the city, a thousand bunnies jumped a devil and took him prisoner. Six days later, they let him go because he was a whiner, he ate too much and he wanted Rabbit Soup. A few days that followed, the same devil was beaten savagely by a giant bunny rabbit for hinting at eating her thousand children. He was beaten because he accused the rabbit of sleeping with multiple rabits, effectively calling her a whore. The reality was, the devil turned out to be the father of all the bunnies, but he commited suicide because he wasn't commited to the responsiblity. Okay, bye.


	8. Now Hunting For El Sweete

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 8: Now Hunting for El Sweete**

After finally mastering all the elements, Sonic was ready to recieve his Spirit of Fire, the same spirit that RaZeke possessed. Or so he was told, since he wasn't sure if he was truly ready or not. Regardless, he needed to make a walk to a place called the Altar of Fiery Ouch, which happened to be about ten feet away from his house. A small trip, really, as he walked over and threw a coin in the well. "Sonic Blackwing...I have heard of you...Are you ready to recieve your power of the Fiery Spirits within me...?" said a low voice within the well. "Er...okay." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Very well, then face this!" said the well as a bunch of monkeys jumped out and tackled Sonic. He threw them all off and back down the well. "Killer monkeys, though!? Really!" he yelled as a large red bubble appeared. It engulfed him and after about five seconds, it popped him out. "Now you have the Spirit of Fire." said the well as RaZeke came walking out of it. "Wait...Dad!? You're the spirit of the well?" he asked. "Close, but no cigar. You're too young to smoke." he said, walking off. "Rrriiiggghhhttt..." Sonic said, walking off himself.

Back at the house, Violetwing stood before them both. "Umm...this is a bit sudden, but there is something I need to tell you." she began. "Yes, what's wrong, Violetwing?" Sonic asked. "Well, I really need to go home now. It's been a few months and I've some otehr things to attend to." she said. "Oh, all right. That's all you needed to say. I'll open the way back to your world." Sonic said, pulling out the strange book. "Oh, thank you so much. I'll never forget you, Sonic." she said, holding him. "Yeah, yeah, okay, please put me down! Ha ha! Okay, now then... Unholy spirit, return to...huh?" Sonic said, watching the portal open, even though he only said the first few words. Violetwing walked in, waving as she passed through the other side. "...She's not coming back, is she?" Sonic asked. "Naw." RaZeke said, patting him on the head before watching the portal close.

"Now, Sonic. There is a task that I think you should be able to do, even with your limited thought capacity." RaZeke said, donning a graduation cap. "Uhh...I have no idea what you just said, Dad." Sonic said, cocking his head. "Good thing, that is. Now, I want you to go the Cathealdre De Muerte in Los Vrantos out in the west and find a being known as El Sweete." "El...Sweete?" Sonic said, clearly without knowledge of such a beast. "Indeed. It is a one-eyed cloud with a mexican hat, whose eye is made of sweets. However, there have been no brave fools turning up to track it down. Which is why you are the child for the job." "What part of the description is based in me?" "Both, you are brave and you are a fool. A total, spastic, unknowing fool." RaZeke said, smiling. "You do realize that if I was smarter, I'd take that as an insult?" Sonic said, with his hands on his hips. "Of course you would. Now go on and find El Sweete. Who knows, you may find someone to help you." As Sonic walked out, he asked one last important question. "Uhh, why am I hunting it again?" "It's made of candy, what other reason do you need?" "Ah."

After three taxi rides, Sonic arrived in Los Vrantos, a gothic city with mexican guitar tunes blasting from devil sound systems. Many people were lounging about, listening to their music and the like. Most were laying down because they had no energy, for whatever reason. Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared before Sonic, bringing with him a dramatic guitar cue. "Would you happen to be...Sonic Blackwing?" he asked in a low, mysterious voice. "Yes, but who are you? Some Meta-Knight rip-off?" Sonic asked, looking with utter confusion. "No...I am Meta-Knight." he said, the dramatic cue intensifying. "No fair, you get your own music cue?" Sonic whined. To those who watched _Kirby: Right Back At Ya! _on Fox, you know what it sounds like. "What is that you seek here?" Meta-Knight asked Sonic. "I'm looking for...uhh...what was I looking for again?" Sonic said, scratching his head. "Come with me. Perhaps you will remember after a walk through the city." "Oh, whatever you say." Sonic said, walking alongside the strange swordsman from Dreamland.

"It isn't safe to walk around here by yourself." Meta-Knight said, passing Sonic a cup with tea. "Huh? Why not?" Sonic asked, placing the tea next to himself. "Have you heard of the Azure Vampire?" Meta-Knight began. "Azure Vampire?" Sonic asked, obviously never heard of it. "The Azure Vampire...a monster, some say. Others say she is a beautiful young purple hedgehog...with a taste for blood...and other things." Meta-Knight said. "Uh-huh...so that would explain why some of them lazy-behinds were...lazy." Sonic said, looking out the window. "Those men had encounters with the Vampire...and lost their energy. Even today, they wait for her to fill them with pleasure, only to lose more energy. Do you understand?" Meta-Knight finished, looking at Sonic picking at his ear. "Okay, I got it. Hmm..." Sonic said, pulling out a cookie and looking around suspiciously. "What troubles you?" "Well, I'm half-expecting a Kirby appearance by pulling out this cookie." Sonic said, getting his wish as a pink form not only sucked the cookie, but also sucked him in. A large, pink globe covered Sonic's head as he banged against it repeatedly.

"HOLY SHIT!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!! MMMMPPPHHH!! MMMPPPHHH!!!" Sonic yelled, hitting his head against the wall, punching Kirby and trying to pull him off. Eventually, after about twenty minutes, Kirby released Sonic and sat next to Meta-Knight. "Oh thank God...oh, thank you Jesus..." Sonic said, bowing and kissing the floor. "I don't believe that Kirby found you appetizing." Meta-Knight said jokingly, Sonic looking like he would explode. "I could care less! I'm glad to be alive! Anyway, I remembered what I was looking for!" Sonic said. "Well, what is it?" "Uhh...Goddamn it, I forgot again!" Sonic said, making them all slap each other's heads. "Well, I am sure that you will remember what it is soon, but I believe that you should stay here for the evening." "Are you kidding? With the Pink Vacuum here, I think not! I'll take a walk out there to see if I can remember what I'm looking for." Sonic said, walking out the door. Meta-Knight and Kirby held their hands to their hearts as a trumpet sounded off.

Sonic jumped to the top of a building and looked over the sunset and the city. "What was that thing?...El...Chewy? No...Argh, can't remember." Sonic said. He looked over and saw a strange temple with the words "Cathealdre De Muerte: Temple for El Sweete". "Hmm...nope, doesn't ring any bells. Ah well, I'll remember eventually." Sonic said proudly. He looked down and saw a figure dashing away from an unconscious soul. "Hmm, had his energy drained recently. Man, the things people do for a feel of female flesh." Sonic thought as he examined the man. He looked behind himself and saw the rising moon. "Ah." he said as he jumped up on another building face-to-face with...the set for the next chapter.

- So many random references...so little time. Eh, maybe not. Stay tuned!


	9. He Has Another Goddamn Girl Issue pt I

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 9: He Has Another Goddamn Girl Issue**

Sonic turned around and saw someone standing right in front of him. It is a female hedgehog with a light-purplish color and yellow eyes. She wore an azure blouse and skirt with red boots. Around her neck is a necklace with a silver diamond and her ears are actually long and pointy, coming from the sides of her head. Like Violetwing, she has a hairstyle with bangs over her eyes and long ones on the sides of her head. She stared straight at Sonic, who was busy picking his ear. "Ahh, much better. So, who are you?" Sonic asked, obviously unable to see that the foe he was warned about was standing right there. "My name is Azura, Azura Bloodlust. How about you?" she said chillingly, but friendly. "I am Sonic Blackwing, the Demi-Devil that mastered the Elements and is plotting to be ruler of the zombies!...But now, I'm looking for...uh...El What's-His-Name." Sonic said, somewhat remembering. "Never heard of him." she said. "Eh, I'll remember the whole name soon." Sonic said, turning around and looking over the city. "Hey, you know about someone named the Azure Vampire?" Sonic asked as the vampire herself closed in.

Meanwhile, RaZeke was standing in the middle of a field, looking over the area. "Hmm...this is really strange." he thought, looking at a devil who was beaten up. "Master RaZeke?" said a Lesser Devil. "Well...he was beaten by monkeys." RaZeke said, looking over and seeing the monkeys running up to them. He held his hand out and all the monkeys were burnt. "Eat, drink, and be merry." he said, watching as devils rushed in and ate the fried carcasses. "Why are these goddamn monkeys running out here and beating people up?" asked the devil. "No rhyme or reason for it. They just like beating people up, I guess." RaZeke said, lifting a monkey body and throwing it aside.

Suddenly, a large battalion of monkeys came over the hills and rushed at him. "MASTER RAZEKE!!" yelled the devil. RaZeke turned to the monkeys and started glowing red. "Spirit of Fire, burn these lesser peons!" he said, watching as the bodies burned into the flames. No monkey, no bodies, nothing was left. "Wow, master. You are amazing." said the devil. "I bore nearly a million or so devils single-handedly, I already realize that." he said jokingly, even though that is the truth. "When will Sonic possess such power?" asked the devil. "Oh, he has it. He just don't know how to use it." RaZeke said, walking off.

Meta-Knight and Kirby looked out the window and saw the men walking around like zombies. "They have no energy, yet they walk." Meta-Knight said. The men walked into their homes and closed the doors with somewhat disappointment. "It appears that as the Vampire drains their energy, they depend on her activity to continue on with the day." he said, realizing why they continue to take a beating. "They will eventually die, yet they don't care. They wish only to get what they can't get from their wives at home. It sickens me, really." Meta-Knight said, Kirby nodding. "In due time, they will have no such pleasure when they die." Meta-Knight thought, looking at the moonlight piercing the window. In his mind, the citizens of Los Vrantos were on the verge of death, yet they don't seek to wield death like the men they claim to be.

"Think, Sonic. Think! What was that damn thing's name!? Argh...maybe I should see that El Sweete. He should be able to tell me what I'm looking for." Sonic said, dashing to the temple he saw earlier. The vampire watched him go and when he was out of sight, she smiled evilly and levitated slowly, flying after him. Sonic reached the temple and opened the door. Before his eyes was a giant yellow cloud with random candy canes, lollipops and other sweet things sticking out. "Ahh, who might you be?" it said in a deep voice. "I am Sonic Blackwing, master of the...ah, you know. Anyway, I seek one named..." At that moment, Sonic stopped. In his head, a gear finally moved, generating a memory. "EL SWEETE!" Sonic said, suddenly donning a cowboy hat. "WAH HAH HAH!!" El Sweete said, staring Sonic down.

"I'm ready for anything. No mere Ancient Devil will get the best of me." Sonic thought, pulling out a handgun. El Sweete had a similar, yet multi-colored gun at his side. A random duel trumpet sound is heard in the background as the wind passes through the temple. "DRAW!" El Sweete said, pulling out his gun. "Sure, but I'm not that artistic." Sonic said, pulling out a sketchbook. El Sweete shot through the book and started shooting Sonic, who jumped up and shot the cloud with fire. While he was stunned, Sonic dove hsi foot into the ground and unleashed a large icicle, smashing through El Sweete. While in the air, El Sweete watched as Sonic swung his arms upwards and pulled out vines that whipped at El Sweete. Sonic turned swiftly and shot a lightning bolt and hit the cloud hard. El Sweete hit the ground and Sonic closed his fists, creating a claw-like rock formation that crashed on the cloud. His final act was to rip a steel door nearby and squeeze it into a ball, smashing the cloud. "...I regret nothing..." El Sweete said, groaning until death came a second later.

Sonic floated over the downed cloud of sweets and smelled the candy air. "Good God, man. This is every kid's dream." Sonic said, pulling out a jar. The cloud floated and entered the jar, fitting correctly and effectively. "Awesome. Tonight, I had the sweetest treat!" Sonic said, putting it away and floating over to the door. Near the temple was a very big warehouse that housed...some things. Sonic came out and saw the vampire in front of the building. "Whoa, it's you again. You know, it's not safe out here at this hour. There's a vampire." Sonic said. Azura shook her head in pity for his naevity and walked up to him. "Is that all you needed to do?" she asked. "Yeah, but I can't head back yet. The taxis are fucked up and I'm too tired to fly all the way back home. Some friends offered their place, but one of the roommates eats anything that moves so..." Sonic said, placing a hand on his hip and one behind his head. "Well, if you'd like, you can stay in my warehouse complex. It's been empty, except for my redecorating results, so..." she said. "Thanks. At least we'll both be safe from the Vampire!" Sonic said, smiling. She smiled as well, for two reasons. One, he didn't realize she's the vampire and two, she's gonna steal his energy.

RaZeke sat in his office for some time until a devil rushed in with a newspaper. "Sir, this just came here! It's about Los Vrantos!" said the devil as RaZeke grabbed the paper. "That's where Sonic is...A vampire? Hmm...it's called the Azure Vampire, quite a legend. Well, no biggie." the Supreme Devil said, putting the paper down. "But, sir! Sonic's out there! What if..!?" said the devil as RaZeke put on some earplugs. "Relax. I've taught Sonic many things. If none of those things sunk in, at least I taught him the Elements. In a desperate situation, Sonic will use the elemental power to save himself, so it's really no problem." he said, putting on a CD. "I hope so. What do you believe are the specifics of the vampire?"

"Let's see..." RaZeke said, his left eye glowing as he read information coming from it. "Azure Vampire or Vampiros De Azura, Age: around Sonic's, actually; Sex: Female; Birthdate: February 13; Ability: Suck energy and absorb into body...Interesting, sort of like my old wife." RaZeke said. "Sonic's energy is in danger!" said the devil. "Again, relax. Sonic has boundless energy and if there's one thing that can't run out, it's that energy. Hell, she can take however amount of energy she wants and, while he'll show signs of energy lost like wrinkles or tiredness, he'll get it back real quick. Trust me." RaZeke said. The devil looked over the picture of the vampire and grew more concern. "That necklace..."

-By the way, I lied at the end of chapter 5. There's another sex scene coming. Sorry!

Random Occurrance

Now it's time for A Smart Thing to Do vs. A Dumb Thing to Do

Smart Thing to Do: Feed an animal that is hungry in your neighborhood; a devil gives a dog that he's fond of a piece of meat, which makes the animal lick him and be friendly.

Dumb Thing to Do: Insulting an animal that is hungry anywhere else; a devil shakes his food in front of a lion and walks off, but doesn't make it before the beast bites his head off and eats the food, followed by the fool.

-See Ya!


	10. He Has Another Goddamn Girl Issue pt II

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Chapter 10: He Has Another Goddamn Girl Issue part II**

RaZeke looked at the paper closely and looked at his analytical eye, investigating the vampire. "Hmm...she looks really familiar...Eh, it's no biggie. Still, If Sonic is still out there, chances are he'll come across her. When that moment comes, she'll be in for quite a surprise..." RaZeke thought evilly. "Sir! You have a guest!" yelled a devil. "Who is it!?" RaZeke yelled back. "Yo' Mama!" said the devil, laughing. "Heh heh, very funny. Funny man, he's a funny man..." RaZeke thought while listening to the sound of decapitation done using his thoughts on the devil. "Ahh, Master RaZeke. You have called for me?" said an old devil. "Yeah, you old son of a bitch. I need to know something..." he said. "Yes, what can I do for you?" "Is it possible that my magnetic personality with the ladies has carried over to my son?" "Yes, it certainly is." "Good, thank you. You can go now." The old devil walked out, but not before getting something sharp thrown into his back. "Who did that!?" he yelled. RaZeke pointed to a young devil. "Ah, you're so funny. I don't know where he gets this stuff from. Such a funny guy." the old devil thought.

In Los Vrantos, the moon had reached it's greatest height and night became a wonderful sight. The men were sleeping with their wives now, since no one had been attacked. Kirby was asleep, but Meta-Knight looked out the window suspiciously. "The moon is saying something..." he said as he looked at a message on the moon that read "Free Tacos". "Tacos..." Meta-Knight thought as the message disappeared. A few moments later, some people came knocking on the door with a box of Tacos. Meta-Knight took the box, thanked the man and walked back to the main room. Kirby smelled the food and came marching up to Meta-Knight. "Here you go, Kirby." They both ate the Tacos and soon after, jetted to the john as fast as possible. "Ugh...never eat Tacos..." they both thought as their systems were flushed out. How that happened, however, is beyond me and is up to your imagination as to how they did it.

Sonic looked over the large space within the Warehouse and seemed amazed, given that nothing was in the room. "This is a lot of space! The floor feels all cold! Ahh, just like my space!" Sonic thought as he sat on the floor. Azura stood behind him, in thought for some reason, before Sonic stood up again. "You're the Azure Vampire, aren't you?" Sonic said without looking at her. "How did you figure?" she asked, although she could care less. "Eh, I figured it out when I remembered a lesson RaZeke told me." Sonic said, thinking back. "_Sonic, the best way to tell if someone is a vampire, if they have sharp fangs, if their eyes reflect nothing and attract you...finally, if they enjoy cold spaces._" he remembered. Sonic touched her fangs and felt the sharp cutting force, her eyes showed no reflection and the place was cold. Unfortunately, a taste of El Sweete earlier caused a stomach ache within him and he laid on the floor. "Argh...Curse you, El Sweete...it hurts..." Sonic said, holding his stomach. Azura walked over to him and looked at him for a bit. "Does it hurt really bad?" she asked him. "It's El Sweete's Curse...damn him to hell..." Sonic said, looking at her.

Azura bent down and placed her hands to Sonic's stomach. "Argh...your hands are cold...but that's okay..." Sonic said under some strain. She rubbed her hands over his stomach for a while, putting a chill within Sonic. "What the heck...?" Sonic thought as she looked him over carefully. "I sense a great amount of energy within his body. This will be excellent..." she thought as she smiled devilishly. "Damn...not good at all...I'm stuck due to the El Sweete Curse...she's the legendary Azure Vampire that steals energy...and I'm actually thinking for once..." Sonic thought, somewhat terrified. His fears grew when she stood up and started unbuttoning her blouse and undoing all else. "Shit, not again..." he thought, but found himself unable to move as she stared at him. "Crap, she's got powers." he thought while looking at her. Sonic was scared and embarassed, looking over her body as she bent towards him and punched his stomach lightly. "GAH! Damn..." he shouted, seeing that his horn had appeared, as she planned. "You're a big boy, aren't you?" she said, grasping it.

Sonic considered his body sacred and that any willful touching of him required a purpose. He had already been touched by Violetwing, but she had no purpose in doing it. Azura, on the other hand, was touching him in order to take his energy in her way. It seemed like he was cursed to be attractive in the eyes of women no matter what. He blamed his father for that, since apparently RaZeke was the same. To say the least, Sonic felt rather uncomfortable showing himself before a complete stranger. Didn't help matters that she had her lips near his tip. "Is she really going to...!?" Sonic asked himself as she started sucking. It was a strange feeling for him, one he never would've imagined. Red flashed on his cheeks as she went on, utter embarassment the name of his game. He gasped and moaned as she went on. She stopped quick and looked over him while standing. She giggled as she saw his confused face, her hunger for his energy becoming unable to hold down. "Damn...this is a bad thing..." Sonic thought.

Suddenly, RaZeke felt a strange feeling over himself. "Master?" asked a devil. "It's already started. The vampire is on the job." he said. "You mean...!?" "Yup. Sonic has his work cut out for him. A real ladies man, just like his old man." RaZeke said. That's when a random devil came in and started swinging his feet and legs at RaZeke, who stepped back or blocked with one arm. In the end, he unleashed a jet of fire and burned the poor fool. "Where has youth gone, minion?" RaZeke asked, recieving a shoulder-shrug. "Eh, they all suck. Anyway, concerning my son..." "Should we send for back-up?" "Are you kidding? He's doing fine!" RaZeke said. "If you say so, sir. It's a little soon, if you ask me..." "Fool, he's already been touched, so it's no big deal." "Ah."

Azura positioned herself on Sonic's stomach, moving backwards a little until his tip was near her vagina. Sonic looked wide-eyed as she cracked a smirk before pushing him into her. "AHH!" Sonic yelled softly as Azura started moving. She held herself up by positioning her hands on his chest and moved up and down quickly. "No...stop...I can't...argh!..." Sonic said quietly, unable to speak very loud or move. "Shh...I'll make you feel much better soon, okay...?" she said just as quietly, giggling mischievously at Sonic's face. "Damn it all...what do I...AHH!" Sonic gasped loudly as a sharp pain interrupted his train of thought. Azura kept going, regardless as to Sonic's distress until she felt he was nearing his peak. "Not yet, Sonic...not yet..." she whispered to him as she got off his body, but remained connected. "Argh...it hurts me..." Sonic thought as he felt her pushing into him from a different position.

Meta-Knight and Kirby came across a thought as they watched the moon shine. "Sometimes, I wonder how the Vampire came to be..." Meta-Knight thought as he looked. In the city, no one was outside anymore. They were inside with their families and friends, understanding that there is a time and a place for pleasure. One man, however, lost so much energy that he died in front of his home. His wife didn't care, really, since she burned the body herself right out there. Meta-Knight laughed at that, reminding himself as to what they looked to the Vampire for. "Sins of the flesh is met by mere death and suffering. Pefect proof right there...but what happened to the blue hedgehog? Perhaps he will meet the same fate as these men and..." Meta-Knight was cut from thought as a group of musicians stormed the room, swinging their guitars wildly. One sword-beam attack later, the musicians played their last tune and died. "Man, the things they do for an appearance..." Meta-Knight thought as he cleaned his sword.

Azura took up her previous position, looking absolutely crazy as she kept moving. Sonic's face showed significant drainage, with wrinkles on his cheeks and under his eyes, his blood pulse lower on his neck and his eyes closed. Azura felt Sonic's low pulse and looked pleasingly at his face. "Almost there...soon, it will all be mine...soon enough..." she said as she continued until she finally stopped. She went on for as long as she could, expending energy just sucking it out of Sonic. She looked at him, pleased with her results until something went wrong. As Azura breathed heavily while looking at Sonic, she noticed his wrinkles disappearing, his blood flow returning to normal and his breathing returning. She was utterly confused, having spent a long time with him and seemingly sucked all the energy from him. Yet, before her eyes, his energy had restored itself, even though Sonic remained sleeping. She held herself up while overlooking him, still connected, absolutely confused.

"I...I don't...I don't understand. I thought...I could've sworn...But I saw..." Azure said, going through cycles of similar words and phrases to emphasize how strange the situation is. She felt something was different when it took considerably longer to get Sonic down to that level of fatigue, but she wasn't expecting this. It was a totally different situation and she didn't know what to do. In desperation, she looked carefully at Sonic and the mark on his chest. The same small black bat symbol was present on her chest, which didn't concern her. Then, with her face close to his own, Azura tightly grabbed Sonic's head, sinking her claws slightly in his skin. For whatever reason, that didn't seem to wake Sonic up at all, the pain of punctured skin. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, slightly stabbing the back of his throat with it. This didn't do much and she was getting frustrated. Her last ditch effort was to hold him tightly, moving faster than before on him. While she got him to a low level of energy a lot faster than before, Sonic still recovered relatively quickly.

In utter defeat, she looked at his face at a complete loss. She couldn't get it all out of him even if she tried multiple times. Without another plan of action, she placed one hand on the back of Sonic's head, another on his back and went down, resting her body on his. Although asleep, Sonic still felt her presence and blushed accordingly. As she held him, she repeated the same question to herself..."Why...why didn't this work...I got the energy...but...why..."

Random Occurrance

A group of Devils go for a picnic in the middle of the woods, where at the entrance was an eerie sign. The sign said, "If you enter this forest, you are gonna die.", but the group still entered. After a night of camping, a Devil woke up and found himself alone. As he walked through the forest, he heard eerie laughter and smelled blood. On one tree, he saw one of his group members, a tall male devil, with a lance struck through his forehead and his arms ripped off. The next tree he spotted had his other male friend, head missing and torso separated from his legs. The last tree had his girlfriend, who was still alive, but gagged with a large apple. As he neared the girl, a lance impaled the both of them and large, hairy Devils appeared, took the girl away and ate the guy. Three days later, a group of investigators found the girl laying on the forest floor, totally fine. Well, except she didn't want to leave the forest and the "super-hunky Devils" that "took care of her..." Okay, bye.

-Sorry it took so long, I had a situation! See ya!


	11. Back to Square One, Sort Of

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Season 2- Chapter 11: Back to Square One, Sort Of**

It's been three weeks since Sonic's encounter with the Azure Vampire, Azura. Though he doesn't remember what happened after that encounter, he does remember hearing some words from her. "You have too much energy. I can't take it all...I'm sorry, it cannot work between us..." Sonic simply gave a "whatever" shoulder shrug at the thought and arrived back home. Three weeks later, he wakes up from a nap, ready for a day of randomness. "Eh, it comes with the terroritory." he says, tapping the touch screen of his purple DS(that's Devil's Screens here). Suddenly, a dark portal opens in the middle of the room, causing him to look up from the video game. "Huh? I don't remember summoning anything..." he says, getting up and walking towards the portal.

He was only a foot away when a figure popped out of it. Turns out it's Violetwing, returning from Hell...or something of the sorts. "Holy devil stares! Violetwing!?" Sonic exclaims, walking closer until he standing right near her. "Ahh, back again. Hey, sweetie." she says, kissing his cheek and bringing forth familiar emotions. "Y'know, I figured you weren't coming back when you left so abruptly..." "I know, I just needed to see you. Oh, and I wanted to ask you something." she says. "Um...sure, what is it?" he asks her. "Will you come to the Devilic Realms with me?" she asks him. "I dunno. I better as the old man. Dad! Can I go to Hell?!" he shouts. "Will you accidently destroy it?" RaZeke asks. "Not really..." "Fine, you can go!" he shouts. "Awesome, let's go!"

Upon touching the portal, Sonic and Violetwing find themselves flying through a very bright tunnel of light and flashy images. "Wow, this is so awesome!" Sonic shouts as they near the end of the path, revealing a very interesting realm...that looked like his own for some reason. The exception is that everyone around him is a Summoned Devil of some kind, either male or female. "Hmm...reminds me of home...huh?" Sonic says, looking over and seeing a pink-haired, female Summoned Devil hedgehog with a hairstyle sort of like Violetwing's, a white buttoned top with a red ribbon at the top, a short blue skirt, long, white boots and on her head is a pair of horns. At the top of her head are two long strands of hair poking up.

"Sister, you're back!" she says, running up and holding Violetwing. "Sister?" Sonic asks, rubbing his forehead a bit. "Oh yeah, I'd nearly forgotten. Sonic, this is my younger sister, whose name you still can't know." Violetwing says. "Argh, again with the no-name-knowing! What's so secretive about the Summoned Devil society that makes it impossible for me to know your true identities?" Sonic asks. "That's for us to know and you to not find out." Violetwing says, winking at him. "Rrriiighhhtt...so, nice to meet you. I am Sonic Blackwing, soon-to-be ruler of zombies! Enough about me. I shall address you as Lifewing, since you seem full of it." Sonic says proudly. "I can see why my sister is attracted to you so much!" the devil now dubbed Lifewing says. "Well, let's take Sonic back to the house. Ready, Lifewing?" Violetwing asks her. "Yes, ready when you are, Sister." she responds. "One of these days, I'll find out who you really are..." Sonic thinks to himself, fully aware that Violetwing can read his thoughts.

It's a pretty big mansion, possibly bigger than Sonic's, only due to large towers and vast walls. It's mostly multi-colored, with two red towers, two blue towers, a large yellow central building and green walls. The plants around look menacing, with long spikes and sharp fangs. In the courtyard is a large fountain with a statue of an angel being mortally wounded by a devil. Once inside, Violetwing looked out the door suspiciously before walking inside. "All right, you two. Stay here while I go check out the meaning of that suspicious vibe." she says, nearing the door. "Suspicious vibe...? Hmm...very strange. You sure you wanna go by yourself...aw, she's gone already." Sonic says, looking over to empty space.

"Don't worry, my sister will be all right. She's very strong, especially after acquiring the elements from you." Lifewing says, startling Sonic. That last part hit him pretty hard, so he extended his hand and made a fireball. "That's not what she meant...so, you mean to tell me that your sister has the elements?!" he asks Lifewing, who simply nods. "How the hell did that happen..." Sonic thinks...until the next chapter.

Random Occurrance

In the streets, rats came out and started messing with some trash. Fifteen minutes later, they turned it into a Broadway stage and perfomed the show "Mice". The turnout was great and the reviews poured in. The highest marks came with a comment that stated that it was a "squeeking success." Funny enough, it was written by the director of the production, who was found a few days later dead in his sleep, clutching the Golden Mouse award and a bottle of poison. Okay, bye.

- Yeah, this is a short one, mostly an intro to the second season of these crazy adventures. Next one will be a little longer.


	12. Short Season, Huh?

**Devilios Zon Exciet**

**Written By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, still don't own the SEGA characters but I am working on it even as we speak. Weird title I came up with, not affiliated with any language of any kind, so be not offended by it. Anyway, the only SEGA character in this tale is Sonic, everyone else is based on the design but not much else should be familiar. Probably my first attempt at a comedy story of some sort. A story about a young Demi-Devil that will be told...well, here. Rated M or MA for Strong Language and Violence, along with Sexual Content. For Mature Audience only, meaning no weak-minded or soft-hearted people or kiddies, okay?**

**Season 2- Chapter 12: Short Season, Huh?**

We see Sonic and Lifewing in a bedroom, talking about how Violetwing got his elemental power. "Are you saying that she got it from me after she had sex with me?!" Sonic yells. "I...never mentioned that she got it like that..." Lifewing says. "Oh...sorry. It's a theory, though..." Sonic says. "But if that is how she did it..." Lifewing says, looking to Sonic mischievously. "Oh no...oh, hell no..." Sonic says, looking back to her. "I can now see how my sister got so attracted to you...you are pretty cute." she says. "Heh...well, I wouldn't say that...whoa! You're trying to throw me off track, ain't ya?" Sonic says with a sly smile. "Not really, just saying what I think..." she says. That's when she gets on top of him, looking carefully at him.

Sonic has no idea what to expect, yet he feels misfortune will soon befall him. "Umm...what are you doing...?" he asks her as she looks at his chest. "Nothing..." she says, nipping on his chest. "Jeez...what in the hell...?" he asks as she gets up and opens her shirt, pulling everything else off at that same instant. "OOHH NOOOO!! NOT AGAIN!" Sonic yells, scrambling to the window until Lifewing leaps and wraps her arms around his body. "Damn it, almost made it..." he says as she flips him over, almost immediately pushing him into her. "GAH!" Sonic gasps at that point. "I want to feel what my sister felt...and I also want to use the elements...to protect what I hold dear..." Lifewing says, going at him very, very quickly. Doesn't take long for her to get what she wants, getting off of Sonic immediately. "Thank you..." she says, pecking his lips before running out.

"They're...they're going to pay for that..." Sonic says, getting up and running after Lifewing and Violetwing. When he reaches the town center, he sees them surrounded by sword-wielding angels with black masks. "Huh? Is that...?" Violetwing asks, looking to see Sonic pissed off as all hell. The angels don't even have time to react when he pulls out his Spirit of Fire, burning them all up. "What...what was that...?" Lifewing asks. "I'm not too sure...Sonic...?" Violetwing asks as the blue Demi-Devil comes closer. His hands start glowing heavily as he stands before them. "Violetwing...Lifewing...I want to know...right now...What are your names? Real names?" he asks, nearly exploding. "All right...all right...you deserve that much..." Violetwing says, walking towards the hedgehog.

"I am Violess the Summoned Devil, this is my younger sister Shilias. We are summoned Devils, summoned to make others feel good. You were unaware of that when you first summoned me, yet still you fell in love with me." Violetwing says. "And you fell for me as well. Both of you." he says. "Of course..." Lifewing says. "So then...Did you plan on taking the elements from me, too?!" Sonic yells. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I had no idea, at the time, that you even had the elements!" Violetwing yells back. "You saw me training, using the Elements!" Sonic responds. "That wasn't the intent...when it happened, I had no clue that would happen, Sonic...you have to understand that..." Violetwing says. "I just wanted to possess the ability to protect everyone...it wasn't meant to be like this..." Lifewing says. Sonic stands there, thinking...then he smiles.

"Yeah, okay then. I'm sorry for getting wound up like that..." he says, looking embarassed. "Hey, it's been pretty stressful..." Violetwing says. "We're sorry for keeping this from you..." Lifewing says. Suddenly, more angels appear, making Sonic draw his blade. "Ready, girls!?" Sonic yells. "Yeah, let's get them!" they respond. They charge forward, pausing as the sight looks like a frozen picture of Sonic, Violetwing and Lifewing running forward at the Angels in a watercolor view. In the background, this song plays as credits come down showing mostly my name and SEGA, among the names of the people who actually read it.

_Devil's Intent (It's mine, don't bother looking it up)_

_Yeah!! Whoa!!_

_The black wings of society, keep me afloat for eternity,_

_As I look beyond the painted glass!!_

_People talk a lot 'bout me, unwilling to say it just to see,_

_How hard I'm willing to kick their ass!!_

_Yet as I stand, I really want to know,_

_What my destiny is, so long as there is a show!_

_My Devil's Intent, it makes me bite your neck!_

_Makes me want to lay you down and see!_

_If I can make you scream, tear your skin up and make you bleed!_

_So now is the time for you to try to appease...me!_

_True blood and darkness arise, filling my heart and rising to the sky,_

_Your death means life for my friends and I!_

_Unknown repentence isn't the game, it's my shortcut onto fame,_

_Though it hurts you, it looks good in my eyes!_

_You couldn't understand, that I really want to know,_

_What my destiny is, so long as there is a show!_

_My Devil's Intent, it makes me bite your neck!_

_Makes me want to lay you down and see!_

_If I can make you scream, tear your skin up and make you bleed!_

_So now is the time for you to try to appease...me!_

_(Guitar solo plays as Sonic, Violetwing and Lifewing carve up the angels until the last set of lyrics comes up)_

_My Devil's Intent, it makes me bite your neck!_

_Makes me want to lay you down and see!_

_If I can make you scream, tear your skin up and make you bleed!_

_So now is the time for you to try to appease...me!_

_The End! Yeah, no long Season 2, didn't even want one that badly, but it's done! Huzzah!_


End file.
